The Dark Mystery
by TornadoF6
Summary: Three sibs see something mysterious and are plunged into a great adventure. Action and mystery all follow in this epic journey. Rated T for possible violence.
1. The Dark Mystery

**This is a repost of the same title and material, now a one-shot.**

* * *

Jet, and the twins, Star and Aurora, led an average life. Jet was a purple, wind type mystery wing, with large, sharp wings, and jagged spines and horns, and a tail tip like a trident. Star was red and Aurora was blue, and both had smooth spines and straight horns. They had come from the same egg. Star was a fire type with a flame shaped tail, while Aurora was an ice type with an icicle shaped tail tip. Raised by good parents, they lived well on their four little islands. The twins always pulled little pranks on each other and teased each other. They also loved to create mischief. They would do just about anything to avoid boredom, but they never made each other mad. They were different, as Star hated cold water and Aurora hated hot, a fact they exploited on each other frequently. Jet, on the other hand loved to explore the volcanic caves and play his flute. He knew everything to know in the dragon realm, and he was NOT humble about it. However, he never out grew his fear of thunder. Their parents told them stories of a war that occurred long ago, between three sand wing queens, all of which wanted the throne, but none got it, as it was given to another dragon. That story had apparently been passed down for some time then. Jet was 7 and the twins were 5 when their parents died of an unknown virus. Jet, as the oldest, took the responsibility to protect their family. They seemed fine and survived without their parents. But things began to get interesting when the new brightest night began to draw near, 2 years later. This would be the start of an adventure that could change their lives… or end them!

_(Play theme song.)_

So, I'm exited to write this story. I think you'll like it. I know I'm exited. Also, I don't own anything but the plot, OC's, and new tribes. All right the wait is killing me! On with the show!

Star was an average dragonet. He, his twin sister, Aurora, and his older brother, Jet, were mystery wings. He was a fire dragon. His sister was the exact same, except, she had ice. Their bro was a wind type. Jet, as the oldest, protected his sibs with his life. The two twins were close. They were closer than any other dragons. They felt a bond more than just sibling. They felt almost like one. They couldn't explain it, really. They lived on a small group of four volcanic islands. All but one of the volcanoes were dormant, and the active one was fairly weak. They usually stayed off that island. They lived a quiet, non descript life, alone on the islands. Then one day everything changed.

The night had come, and Star was bored. He walked outside to see if there was something to do out there. He looked up. "What the?! Aurora, Jet! You better get out here!" he shouted. Aurora was out first. She looked up.

"Ack!" she cried. Jet sleepily walked out. He looked around and then up, and his eyes went wide.

"What in three, or, should I say four moons!" he cried out, "I knew it was supposed to be the brightest night, but four moons! For all my knowledge, I'm dumb founded."

"Does it matter?" Aurora questioned.

"I don't know. I suppose we will find out. Let's just go to bed," Star replied.

The trio awoke and the day seemed normal. But then Jet found a prophesy from an ancient tribe.

_The night of reckoning has arrived_

_When four moons shine bright at night_

_A darkness rise to bring its fright_

_Though eternal light shall begin to fight_

_A curse shall fall across the land_

_As evil moves its wicked hand_

_Dark will win the fight_

_Lest light can muster all its might_

_The secret is in the heart_

"What?" Aurora asked.

Star added, "I don't get it."

"I think we just got more than we bargained for," Jet replied.

Aurora and Star said in unison, "I hate it when you say that!"

"We may be in for a wild ride!" Jet came back. They all sighed.

"Maybe we should train?" Aurora suggested.

"Yea, we will likely need it," Jet replied.

"Well then, let's go!" Star finished enthusiastically.

(_meanwhile)_

" Mwahahahaha! I have returned Pyheria! Enjoy what time is left, before I, the great Darkroe, destroy you!" The dark dragon laughed evilly, his eyes filled with the dark fire of vengeance, anger, and wicked excitement. His talons and teeth shone in the light of the four moons, his pitch black scales gleaming. He flicked his spear head-like tail tip, before he leaped off the cliff and disappeared into the night, without a trace.

* * *

That night the three moons were still full.

"It must have something to do with the events in the prophesy but what?" Jet explained.

"Oh? Jet the know it all doesn't know something?" Star teased.

"Hey, four moons and more than one brightest night hasn't happened before," Jet replied indignantly.

"What ever, I need some rest," Aurora finished. They all agreed, and went to bed for the night.

The next morning, they got up, ate, and went back to training. Somewhere in the middle Aurora said "I feel dizzy," and passed out. "Auror-a," Star cried as he passed out as well.

They woke up in a strange land. The ground was smooth stone, but rough enough to provide traction, as far as the eye could see. There was also a yellow dragon there, also. Before any one could say anything they heard another voice.

"Ah, good. I finally got through."

"Who said that?" they said looking around.

"That would be me," a white dragon said, walking out of the shadows.

"And you are?" the third dragon asked.

"Who I am is not important, but if you must know it's Comet," the white dragon said, "but I have come to tell you something important. You see, some truth must now be told. You two never should have existed."

"What!?" the twins said, shocked.

"Nova should have," he said gesturing at the yellow dragon.

"Me?!" the yellow dragon cried. he looked the same as them, except he had a tail tip like a sword.

"Yes, you. when you were in your egg, you split, and your spirit had no body, as the other two already had a spirit. That would be you two, Star and Aurora. So you ended up as just a spirit." he explained. This took a minute to sink in. "Now Pyheria is in trouble, and I need you three to save it. An evil has been unleashed, and won't stop unless you defeat it," he finished.

"But how? I don't have a body, just a spirit." Nova said.

"Use these," he said, handing a necklace, each having a pendant shaped like a third of a heart, to each of them, "They will let the twins fuse, giving you a body,, but at the expense of theirs. This is, however temporary. It is for use in battle, considering you are stronger, my young light dragon."

"If it will let us save our home, OK," the twins said.

"Good. Hurry now. You don't have much time."

"Okay," they all said, and the world went white.

the twins woke up to their extremely worried brother.

"Aurora! Star! Are you okay?" Jet asked.

"Just a little shook up," Star replied, dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aurora also replied.

"What happened?" Jet asked.

Star proceeded to explain the whole dream to him, and show him the necklace as proof it was real.

"Woah...," Jet replied, dumb founded.

"Yeah," Aurora replied.

"wait... that explains why you two are almost like one dragon you are one dragon, in a way!" Jet blurted.

"That does make sense..." Star agreed.

"Well then, maybe we should head for Pyheria?" Jet concluded. and the other two agreed.

when they got there, there were bodies of dead dragons littered about, but there was no blood to speak of, though it looked as though they had been on the same side of a fight. It appeared as though the opponent was one dragon who won handily, and quite recently at that. The trio was astonished.

"Who or what could have done this?" Jet asked, fearful for his life.

"I did," a menacing voice said just before a black dragon appeared from nothing.

"A spirit wing?" Jet replied.

"No," the dragon replied evilly, revenge burning in his eye, "I am the strongest dragon to ever live! Enjoy your time... Hope you can breathe in space. Hahahahahaha!" the dragon said before vanishing again.

"Well, we found our target," Jet replied dully.

"Yeah...," Aurora gulped.

"Get ready, this IS going to be a wild ride!" Star said confidently.

"Let's go after him, then!" Aurora cried.

"Alright, but I lead!" Jet teased.

The duo agreed and they flew off. they came upon another body, and it looked like a sneak attack but no blood, again. then the dark dragon apeared, and attacked, beating them easily.

"Your lucky you're young. I've got bigger fish to fry. your catch and release!" he stated before disappearing.

"We got to go after him!" Star cried as they went after him again.

They went around Pyheria finding more evidence of him, but never finding him. Star was getting board.

"This is getting boring," Star whined, unhappy.

"We have to keep trying," Jet replied. Star sighed and kept going. eventually they caught up to the dark being.

"Well done. You finally caught up," the dark creature said. there was something different about him this time. something even more intimidating.

"Enough! who are you and why do you want to destroy Pyheriah?" Star cried.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am darkroe, and I don't want to destroy Pyheriah. I did, but at that time I was being influenced by the desire for revenge. But now I want to take over this place, rule with an iron talon, and strengthen my dark power!" the creature stated, pure desire in his eye.

"You are pure evil!" Jet cried.

"That is true, my friend, oh so true," he replied, with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

At that, the twins leapt at Darkroe. Dark (as i will refer to him as from now on,) toyed with them for a while as Jet formulated a strategy. Annoyed, Dark whacked the two with his tail, knocking them down. Jet used this opportunity to attack, only to get gently pushed back by Dark.

"I don't want any unnecessary injuries," Dark claimed. At this, Jet retreated. In the dust of the twin's crash, however, the yellow dragon, Nova, stood in their place, earning a curious glance from Dark.

"You beat them, but now you must answer to me," Nova said.

"And you are?" Dark responded.

"I am Nova. Why are you doing this?" Nova came back.

"The sky wings stole my love. I had to get revenge. I don't care about that anymore. I have a new mission. All I want now is to conquer pyheria, and rule with an iron fist!" Dark explained. His eyes shone with excitement and desire.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Nova cried as he charged at Dark. Dark dodged and smacked him into the ground.

"Give up!" Dark cried.

"Guess I can't hold back anymore," Nova stated calmly. Suddenly, a ring of yellow energy appeared on the ground, then it erupted into a sky high yellow tornado of energy. The energy slowly turned from yellow to white. When the twister shone white, it collapsed into an orb of white energy, surrounding Nova. The orb exploded, and left a now white Nova in it's place, engulfed in a white aura.

"Then I guess I better step it up as well!" Dark cried, seeming to be quite excited. A dark aura engulfed him.

The two slowly circled each other. Suddenly, Nova shot a beam of light at his foe, but Dark dodged to the side, countering with a dark blast, but he missed. Generating a sword of light out of his talon, Nova charged Dark, who created a sword of darkness, and a sword fight ensued. Then more talon to talon combat continued as both sides began to get worn down. Nova shot a brief barrage of light waves at Dark, but he dodged, and countered with a barrage of dark blasts, which Nova blocked, having no time to dodge. Nova unleashed a light tornado toward Dark, who responded with a dark tornado at Nova, and they collided, resulting in an explosion. Nova quickly shot an orb of light, as Dark shot a dark ball back, causing another explosion. Dark used another barrage, Nova dodged and responded with another barrage, which was dodged. Nova then lunged at Dark with a talon engulfed in light, which connected sent Dark down to the ground. With one final strike, Nova sent Dark down to defeat.

"How? I was invincible..." Dark stuttered.

Nova responded, "light always wins, Darkroe."

At that, Dark breathed his last breath. A bright light shone around Nova, and when it was gone, Aurora and Star were standing there. Jet blinked. Star smirked. Aurora nodded her approval.

"Mission complete," Star stated calmly. At this, they began the easy flight back to their islands.

**Well, that's it. Did you enjoy it? I figured each chapter was so short, I could mix them into one long one!**


	2. Darkroe

**I don't own wings of fire. A background for the antagonist. Enjoy.**

Darkroe grew up in an average home. It was later when his life went out of whack. The spirit wing was black with purple talons, spines, claws and horns. His spine were serated, and his claws were sharper than normal. His tail tip was like a spear head. Every one always said he was built for combat. and he agreed. In battle he was cold, cunning, clculating and strategic, almost beyond belief. He had gotten a girl friend, another spirit wing named Lyra, and was willing to go to all lengths for her. But then she was lost to the sky wing queen Crimson (a few generations before Scarlet). He lost himself, and gained a lust for revenge. He was no longer cold and cunning, but merely agresive. He had only one goal: destroy Pyheriah. He was eventually sealed into eternal sleep, by a mysterious spell. He awoke under four moons, with the same revenge still in his heart.

**i almost feel sorry for him... supposed to be short**


End file.
